Maximum Vamps
by Cookie Spasms
Summary: the flock are separated and the girls are changed by the Cullens and the boys becpme werewolves.Join the flock through their ups, downs, mistakes and victories but I can't go on forever but they can.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is Lara and I am officially starting this crossover because this one is full of odd things. Based after Max and after Breaking Dawn

Chapter 1: The Separation and Bitten equals Fire

We were flying over Forks, Washington at a slow pace. Yes, I said flying with wings. Me Maximum Ride, Fang or Mr. Tall dark and silent, Iggy the blind pyromaniac were all 19, Nudge the 18 year old motor mouth, Gazzy the 15 year old pyromaniac in training and Angel the 13 year old mind reader. Last year, the School got me, Fang and Iggy. The School is a place for mutant freaks all of us were 98% human and 2% bird so that made us freaks. As I was saying, the School got me, Fang and Iggy and Nudge, Gazzy and Angel got us out a few days later. While we were there, the whitecoats/scientist's found a way to make me, Fang and Iggy younger by 3 years. We were 21 but now we are 19. I was disrupted out of my thoughts by a bang and a flash. I heard Angel and Nudge scream. Nudge's hair looked like it had been struck by lightning but worse it had. It had ripped through her side and she was plummeting to the ground.

"MAX, HELP ANGEL NOW!" Gazzy yelled

I then saw my Ange trapped in the heart of the storm her golden locks swinging around in frenzy. I flapped my wings as hard as I could and entered the heart of the storm. I clung onto Angel, she put on a brave face and we started flapping. I looked up and saw the boys being tossed miles away and falling fast. Angel screamed and I saw a white light then there was a pain right in my heart I held. Angel close we were both at the brink of death and the ground was the last thing I felt.

(Edward's POV)

I was in the forest hunting with Bella and Renesmee when the storm started up. I felt another mind when Alice came into the forest a worried expression plastered on her face.

"Edward, there are kids with wings who were flying then struck by lightning" Alice said faster than usual.

I frowned, kids with wings now that was odd and what was Alice was getting at. I peeked into her mind and I saw what she was doing.

"No, Alice absolutely not" I said

"No, what?" Bella and Nessie said together

"Alice wants me to change these bird-kids when they get struck by lightning and fall here" I replied

Alice was looking at the sky expectantly and I saw it there was a mocha-skinned girl with a mane of dark curls falling and landed with a highly audible thump. She looked like she was 18 and had burn right along the side of her body.

"10...9...8...7...6..." Alice was muttering

"Momma, what is Auntie Alice counting down to?" Renesmee whispered. Bella shrugged her shoulders and looked to the sky.

There it was again except there were two of them a girl no older than 13 and a 19 year old. The 13 year old had golden curls and had burns all along her neck. The 19 year old had dirty blond hair and had major burns everywhere on her chest. The girls weren't breathing at all.

"Edward, there an important part for the Earth's survival if you don't I will!" Alice snapped

We each picked one up and Nessie picked up a dog which had come from their backpack. We ran back to the house and we were met by strange gazes but we ignored them and ran to Carlisle's study.

Carlisle lifted his head and said "Ah, yes I presume Alice has told you about why we have to change them into vampire's"

"You agree with this!" I shouted "I suppose everyone else does too?"

Everyone appeared at the door, nodding slowly even Rosalie was.

"Edward, we're losing time they're fading quickly!"Alice growled

Carlisle nodded and moved quickly and bit into the first girl and then the two others.

Now, all we had to do was wait.

(Nudge's POV)

I felt the pain before my body even registered it. It felt like a fire growing steadily larger then growing hotter until it felt like a raging inferno. It was spreading quickly and I wanted to scream but my body was paralysed. So there I laid waiting for the end.

(Angel's POV)

I couldn't express how hot it was, I knew there wasn't a heaven for us. Only hell's fire and how quickly it reached everywhere and my mind-reading powers had just evaporated too. I couldn't move but the fire was receding into my heart, I thought of the flock, my only family.

(Max's POV)

I felt fire, fire and fire. Nothing less, nothing more and I wondered whether the others felt it too. It was burning me as it ripped through my body. I was in the most painful agony I had ever been in. It was all coming into my heart then it bunched together creating a new form of pain. I could hear other hearts around me; they sounded like drums but amplified. The hearts and mine gave one more banging thud before stopping altogether. I could move my whole body now there was no trace of the fire I felt before except a raw heat at the back of my throat but I could deal with it. I opened my eyes and looked around the room, I also saw Nudge and Angel looking at me too. Everything was crystal clear I even spotted a new colour.

**Max, I think we're vampire's at least that's what they're thinking **Angel thought/said to me.

**I think we should go downstairs now, guys'** Angel thought again

Synchronised, we swiftly swung ourselves down and landed without a noise. We tiptoed downstairs we could hear people arguing about a game. Angel pointed at one of the many doors, Nudge and I nodded. So the three pushed through the doors to meet the Cullens'.

I will update soon please

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?!

~ LARA


	2. the first hunt and a werewolf meeting

Hi it's me again and I'm back with another chapter. BYE OH AND REVIEW!

Chapter 2: the first hunt and a werewolf meeting

Heads snapped towards us in shock and I smirked then I noticed the backpack, our backpack was wide open and things were ruffled. I then frowned and I held out my hand ready to grab it but I didn't need to. The bag lifted and flew into my outstretched hand and I grinned, nodding.

"So, vampires' huh?"I said with a slight grin.

"You can't talk your one too" A muscular guy said

My eyes narrowed to slits though I could still see perfectly well, "Explain NOW!" my voice was dangerously low but icy all the same. They explained about their diets and the treaty and everything.

"My name is Max, this is Nudge and Angel" I introduced.

Alice jumped up and sped out the room and came back holding a mirror. She held it to Nudge then I noticed the difference, her mane of hair was straight and sharp edged her skin pale as pale can be and her eyes were a bright crimson. Angel was next her golden curls shone and her eyes too were crimson. I was the biggest shock of all though my hair was platinum blonde, my cheekbones were higher and my eyes were odd on my blonde face. These woman were all perfect.

"Yes, your wings are unusable until your mind develops to them, I'm sorry the thirst must be uncomfortable now come it's time to hunt" Carlisle ordered

We followed him up to a glass door where he stopped and gestured to the French doors.

"You want us to jump out the glass door are you crazy. Sorry no offence but like seriously? Wait because we are vampires we can do that? Awesome but what else do we get like hmm wait just remembering oh we get speed, strength and senses? YES!" Nudge rambled.

Carlisle nodded and opened the glass door, Angel stepped forwards and jumped with grace. I went next took a breath and jumped, it felt as if time slowed and I could see every tiny speck and grass blade.

I landed at a perfect angle and stood next to Angel, Nudge was next her landing was full of excitement she bounced over to us. Carlisle was down in a flash and zoomed over to us.

"Okay, good now follow again" Carlisle explained.

We ran at a speed even I couldn't even match at my flying. We flew through the forest until we came to a wide river. I nodded knowing what we had to do. I put on a burst of speed and jumped over the river doing triple flips and landed without a jostle. The others jumped after me with no hesitation. All heads turned to Carlisle after a millisecond he said "Find an animal and aim for the neck" Then we hunted.

I smelled a pack of deer at a creek about 5 of them; I smiled evilly and ran at them. I had them injured at once, they were down. I sucked them dry in about a minute and I sniffed there was two mountain lions nearby. So I went for the kill they were both quick and I sensed the others were finishing too. Carlisle called us and using the speed I was in the clearing at once.

"That was soooo cool but the thirst isn't gone but it has died down a lot" Nudge said and thank god she kept it short.

We ran back to the house and this time Renesmee was there hiding shyly behind Bella and Edward. I noticed that Total was there too his tail wagging happily behind him.

"Well, how did it go?" Rosalie said

Angel replied "I got a few elk and a deer"

Nudge said "Four elk and a mountain lion"

I finished with "Five deer and two mountain lions"

Emmett raised his eyebrows impressed and then Esme broke the awkward silence.

"Ah, dears I have sorted out your rooms Nudge yours is Pink, Angel is white and Max yours is the dark blue"

"Thanks Esme" We chorused.

~~~~~~TIME~~~~~~SKIP~~~~~~NAMED~~~~~~TIMMY~~~~~~

We had been staying at the Cullen's for a two weeks now, I was the joker along with Emmett, Nudge was a fashionista and Angel was the sweetie and well... angel. It was that day when it all changed.

It was a sunny day when it happened. I was relaxing when Nudge appeared at my side. Yep, appeared that's Nudge's power. Teleportation. I have Telekinesis, Nudge has Teleportation and Angel has Telepathy. The three T's we got and Nudge was going on about a makeover she gave Total. Nudge disappeared with a crack then came back with a much pampered Total. His paws were trimmed and his glossy and shiny.

"I feel brand new, at least SOMEONE bothers to pamper me" Total said.

I rolled my eyes; seriously that dog had an ego. I moved to my window sofa and then there was a shatter. I shot downstairs then I saw Alice her face blank and a glass on the floor shattered. I also saw Angel and Edward looking horror-stricken.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's the Volturi they're coming for you, Nudge and Angel" Edward said

"But we're not going to let them get you" Emmett said fiercely.

"Not now, Sam!" Edward cried

The doorbell rang and I went to answer and I opened it. There was a tall, well-built tanned guy. Cute but he reeked and I gagged faking choking. Carlisle appeared at my side as did Nudge, Angel, Esme, Jasper and Bella.

"No, they did not break the treaty because we are not exactly human" I smirked.

"It's true Sam they aren't human" Carlisle said.

"Hmm, let's see what makes you so 'special'" Sam retorted.

We all stepped out into the yard and as Angel counted down in our minds. So we whipped out our wings and mine were a tan then leading off to pure red. Angel were a red velvet fill with a white spots and Nudge's were a russet brown with a red tinge to them. The guy looked shocked, then grumbled something about loopholes and ran into the woods.

"So, Alice when?" said Angel asking the important question.

"Five weeks" Alice replied solemnly.

OH MY GOD! That soon I can't believe it. 7 weeks at the Cullens and trouble comes heading straight our way.

...

...

...

...

...

WELL WHAT DO YA THINK TELL ME ABOUT IT IN YOUR REVIEW PLEASE :)?

~Lara.


End file.
